memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Invasion of Bajor Part Two/Act Four
The Federation Allied fleet is heading towards Bajor to retake the planet from the Terran Empire. On the bridge of the Enterprise John is thinking about leaving his friend behind as Commander Kadan looks at him. John are you all right? Kadan says as she looks at him. Captain Martin looks at her. Just have a lot on my mind right now Kadan leaving Typhuss behind was hard but the Intrepid is badly damaged, and he's too close to this issue because Kira is on the surface John says as he looks at Kadan. She looks at him. Aren't you a bit close to this as well because you and Kira did date once after the war right? Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah I guess you're right but he named me the commanding officer of the Allied fleet, and we've got a mission to do and retake Bajor I'll sleep after this is over John says as he looks at her. Then Commander Sito reports. Captain sensors are detecting the weapons platform around the planet Commander Sito says as she looks at her console and then turns to Captain Martin and Commander Kadan. The Alliance fleet heads to the planets as the platforms are still offline. On the bridge the crew are working when General Worf's voice comes over the com. Worf to Enterprise we'll handle the smaller ships General Worf says over the com. Captain Martin looks at Kadan. Acknowledged General good luck Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. The Klingon Bird of prey squadron moves in and fires at the approaching Terran warships Miranda class light cruisers as they ram the Birds of prey and the Vor'cha class heavy cruisers, on the bridge the crew are looking at the viewer. Never knew the Terran Empire were so reckless Commander Kadan says as she looks at the viewer. Commander Sito looks at her console and reports. Their doing heavy damage to the Klingon fleet Commander Sito says as she looks at the main viewer. Captain Martin activates a com to the Worf's flagship. Martin to Worf damage report Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer as it shows the bridge of Worf's ship. The Terran Empire have managed to cripple 14 of my ships General Worf says on the viewer. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Do you require back up Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Worf shakes his head. That won't be necessary commence the attack on the platforms General Worf says on the viewer. (Bajor system) The rest of the fleet attacks the platforms and heads deeper into the system then all of the sudden the platforms activate and start doing massive damage to the fleet, then the Intrepid emerges from slipstream and approaches the battle. On the bridge Admiral Kira is shocked seeing this as he turns to Commander Curtis to get a report. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. It looks like the Allied fleet is getting assaulted by the platforms Commander Curtis says as she looks at the console and then at Admiral Kira. Then B'Elanna looks at him. Typhuss I've looked up the information from the Dominion War by Chief Miles Edward O'Brien he found that the Cardassian orbital weapon platforms around the Chin'toka system didn't have an internal power source that it was on a asteroid moon B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He remembers John mentioned it in the letter. Can you imprint a Federation warp signature on the generator and the orbital weapon platforms will attack it, John mentioned it in a letter he wrote me says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Sure I can give me five minutes there's only one problem we'll have to be close for the signal to be sent 500 kilometers close B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He turns to Curtis to contact Enterprise and bring John up to speed. Hail the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. The Enterprise is firing quantum phasers at the weapons platform trying to punch through the shields as the torpedoes strike the shields. Sparks erupts from the ceiling as Commander McCabe looks at his console and reports. Sir we're being hailed it's the Intrepid Admiral Kira wants to speak with you Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console and then at him. John looks at him as the ship takes another hit. On screen Typhuss welcome to the fight Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss gives him the plan. We have come up with a plan, one Chief O'Brien used during the Dominion War, we are going to imprint a Federation warp signature on the generator and the orbital weapon platforms will attack it says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Captain Martin looks at him. All right let's do it Sito have a bird of prey and the Valley Forge follow us in, Lauren take us in Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the ops console. We can still win this battle, its not over yet says Typhuss on the viewscreen.